


Mama, we need to talk

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dousy mentioned, Gen, Visiting Santa Claus, leo fitz mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Jemma takes Alya to Santa's Grotto, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Kudos: 16





	Mama, we need to talk

Jemma took Alya to a Santa’s grotto the first chance she got, finding one that wouldn’t be too crowded, but still maintained that ‘magic’ that Jemma remembered from her own childhood. They queued up, shivering a little at the biting wind. Alya was quiet, her usual stream of questions anxious and Jemma bent down, brushing Alya’s sweet curls out of her eyes.

“What’s up, baby?”

Alya chewed her lip, glancing nervously over at the grotto. They were maybe three families back, and Jemma hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer.

“Do I have to do this, mama?”

“Don’t you want to?” Jemma asked, keeping her voice gentle and not forceful. Alya was rather like her in that sense. If she suspected that someone might be keen for her to do something, she tended to give in even if she didn’t want to. Jemma knew it was important to let this be Alya’s choice, not hers.

“Well,” Alya shuffled her feet and rubbed her nose, “I know Santa isn’t real, so I don’t understand why I would want to meet him.”

Jemma winced. They had tried to keep Santa ‘a thing’ in space, but it was difficult to persuade a little girl of a magical man in a red suit who brought little kids presents, when said little girl wouldn’t actually get any presents from him. Besides, it had felt a little too much like lying, so they hadn’t tried _very_ hard to convince her.

“What makes you say that poppet?”

Jemma was very aware of the woman in front of her, who had obviously overheard the conversation, and looked worried that her own two boys might hear it too. She shot her an apologetic look.

“I’m not a baby, mama,” Alya sighed, rolling her eyes (Daisy really was a horrible influence on Jemma’s sweet girl), “I know reindeer don’t fly. And I’ve seen chimneys. An obese grown man would never fit down one. Also-”

Jemma quickly cut in, smiling nervously. She realised that if she didn’t stop Alya, her daughter would continue listing things until the cows came home.

“Maybe we can discuss this more when we get home, hm?”

“Okay but, mama…” Alya trailed off sheepishly, glancing over at the other children. “Can we just go home? I’d much rather read my books on fish.”

Jemma relaxed.

“Absolutely, baby. If that’s what you’d like, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Oh good,” Alya reached up and took Jemma’s hand, leading her away from the Grotto with renewed enthusiasm, “And I won’t tell the other kids at school because they might not have figured it out yet.”

Jemma smiled. God, she loved her baby.

“That’s very kind of you, Alya.”

Jemma was a little disappointed that she didn’t get to do this with Alya, but she knew it wasn’t the end of the world. Even if she and Fitz never had anymore children, Daisy and Daniel were bound to have some adorable babies sooner or later that she could steal for an afternoon. She looked forward to it.


End file.
